The Key
by gawilliams
Summary: Transformers Prime:  The real impact of Optimus giving the Key to Vector Sigma is realized.
1. Chapter 1

_Something new for me as I don't usually write stories for cartoon series, but this series has intrigued me from the start and I thought I would add to the Transformers Prime story list. I will continue the story if anyone's interested. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"So what are we going to do about Prime?" Fowler asked, clearly disturbed by the events that had just been revealed.

"The real question is what is the leadership structure going to be," Ratchet mused, looking at Jack intently. A look that was not lost on Arcee.

"What are you talking about Ratchet?" Arcee asked. "I'm Second in Command, so I am in charge. And why are you looking at Jack?"

"It's not that simple, Arcee," Ratchet told her. "Just before you left on the mission, Optimus gave Jack the Key to Vector Sigma to safeguard. He told him that he had earned that trust and responsibility. Without the Matrix of Leadership, you know what that key represents."

Arcee, as well as Bumblebee and Bulkhead, looked stunned.

"Well I don't," Jack said from where he stood next to his Mom, Miko, Raf, and Agent Fowler.

"Jack," Ratchet turned to the young human. "Vector Sigma is an ancient super computer that gave Cybertronians sentience. Whoever holds the key, also holds the future of our race in their hands. We Autobots have guarded that key for eons. Apart from the Matrix of Leadership, it is the only other symbol of leadership for the Autobots. The protection of that key is a sacred trust, _and _responsibility."

"Wait a minute," Jack said holding up his hand. "Are you saying Optimus put me in charge in case he didn't come back?"

"Not exactly," Ratchet said after a long moment.

"You know that's exactly what it means," Arcee said firmly, still stunned, but defending the choice Optimus made. The crushing fear of Jack coming to harm slammed into her, though, and her feelings for her human friend were becoming more and more focused.

"Optimus knows that a human would not be able to lead us, as the leader of the Autobots needs to also be a part of any battle," Ratchet explained his reasoning. "But Optimus has also long desired to make humans our partners in our endeavor to defeat the Decepticons once and for all. I mentioned once before that Jack was very similar to what Optimus was like before he became Optimus and a Prime. I believe Optimus sees those qualities in Jack, and wants him to become that partner in leadership. That means he expects Jack and you, Arcee, to lead us together."

"Hey, I know Optimus knows what he's doing, but Jack is just a teenager," Fowler said from where he stood. He turned to Jack. "No offense, Jack. You know I'd want you by my side against the 'Cons, but this is a whole lot more that just having a partners back."

"None taken, Agent Fowler," Jack said, knowing that the guy was right. He looked at his Mom who was looking suddenly very worried. "Hey, Mom," he said weakly.

"June, I assure you I did not know about this," Arcee told her. "If I had, I would have talked to Optimus about this and convinced him not to do it. Jack, however much he has shown himself to be a true warrior and trusted ally, is not ready for this."

It pained Arcee deeply to have to try and keep this responsibility from Jack, but she was very concerned about him. He just wasn't ready.

"I know you didn't, Arcee," June replied, worried beyond belief about her son, but trusting Optimus. She had learned that her son was much more than a teenage boy in these last couple of months, and she trusted Optimus implicitly. It was time to show Jack that she knew he was grown up. "But I think we should trust Optimus."

Arcee knelt down at a level with Jack. "Jack, I'm not trying to put you down," she told her partner. "But this is much more than just helping us. _**Much**_ more. If you tell me to back off on this, I will, but I want you to know that this is real, and dangerous beyond what you've been dealing with so far. I'm not even sure I'm ready."

Jack knew that Arcee and everyone were looking out for his best interests and safety. He appreciated that. But Optimus was someone who he respected beyond measure. If Optimus felt this was best, then for some crazy reason so did he.

"I think this is something I have to do," he said finally, knowing he looked less than confident.

Arcee stood and nodded. "The first thing I think we should do is bring in Raf and Miko's parents," she stated. "We are going to need our charges assistance and that means a lot more time here. The parents should know."

Jack nodded. "Right," he said firmly. "But we need to contact and bring in Miko's real parents, not just her host parents."

Everyone had turned and looked at Jack when he had said that. Something in the tenor of his voice had caught them. It was as if he had matured immeasurably in the space of a few moments. The humans were shocked enough, but the Autobots were even more stunned. It was then that they all began to see what it was that Optimus had obviously been hinting at when he'd had his one time conversation with Ratchet.

"I'll make the arrangements," Fowler said from his spot. "I'll also make the other arrangements that were discussed when the kids were brought into this."

"What arrangements?" June asked curiously.

Fowler turned to her. "The kids now work with the Autobots officially, Mrs. Darby," he told her. "I made some secret arrangements and now they will be paid for their work as full time government agents. They now have the highest security clearances, and they have the civilian equivalent ranks of four stars, like me for this kind of work."

It seemed off talking of mere teenage kids having such high equivalencies, but the Autobots weren't about to let anyone get in the kids way of helping them, and as such the kids needed the authority to be able to get the job done. Fowler had known that for some time and the discussions he'd had with Prime had only confirmed how much these kids meant to the Autobots.

"Arcee," Ratchet said. "Jack is going to need to be briefed on all the material that has been withheld up to this point."

"Right," Arcee replied. "Come with me, Jack. We need to have a long talk about a number of things."

_A/N: I know that this will be AU once the second season begins, but I thought I'd have a little fun and attempt a story in this fandom. As for the kids having such a high civilian equivalence if the Autobots think of them as their primary allies and "one of them" then I can't imagine them accepting the kids having too little authority in dealing with matters that may possibly come up if Fowler isn't around to smooth things out. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the extremely generous responses to the first chapter of this. I don't know how well the whole story will be received, but I am glad that it is already building an audience. I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

June Darby watched as her son walked away with Arcee. Her fears for his safety had never been so pronounced, yet at the same time she could see the man her son had become. The way he walked. The way he considered his options before acting. The manner in which he respected those around him, yet was able to express his displeasure with tact and without ill-will. Those observations and more had surely been made by Optimus before having made such a grave choice as to hand that key to Jack. She turned to Ratchet.

"What is your opinion of what has happened?" she asked the battle hardened, war weary Medibot.

Ratchet focused on the woman he had come to respect in such a short period of time. It was too late in the day for him to deny his view of these special individuals. He also knew full well what she was asking. Not for his _**interpretation**_ of Prime's actions, but what his _**own view**_ was of Jack having such an awesome responsibility thrust upon him.

"I believe Optimus was right in giving Jack this responsibility," he told her, allowing his optics to take in the full color spectrum so he could see what kind of reactions such a statement would produce in the woman. He saw her color spectrum change to a deeper reddish orange, telling him she was anxious, and his statement was increasing that anxiety to a small degree, but she was accepting of it.

"Why?" she asked, unsure of her feelings, but more than anything wanting to have some assurance that her original statement of support for Optimus' actions was the right one.

Ratchet noticed that everyone seemed to be listening in right at that moment. He could see the curiosity etched into the very face plates of Bulkhead and Bumblebee, and the nervousness in their young human friends, and now full allies and partners. He mentally cursed Optimus for leaving him to fill in the details so casually and without any warning.

"Optimus and myself have seen far too much destruction at the hands of Megatron and the Decepticons to risk anything like that happening on Earth," he began. "I will admit to having less than charitable feelings for humans at one time, but when we had our infestation of Scraplets Optimus said something that changed my thinking. He said that our young friends may be small, but they were strong. He was right. Jack has demonstrated that he can be trusted to make the right decision, and remain calm, in a crisis. His worry over Arcee during the Scraplet infestation did not interfere with his doing what needed to be done in order to ensure our very survival."

Ratchet paused and saw that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were nodding in agreement with that initial assessment. He continued his explanation.

"If we are to truly succeed in defeating Megatron, and also come to accept that Earth is now our home, then we need to be able to form bonds with humans. That also means we need to be able to work with humans and have a deep level of trust with those we work with to continue keeping Earth safe. Agent Fowler has been a trusted ally, and knows the ways of Earth's political processes, but he has not developed the kind of bond I am referring to. You, Mrs. Darby, and Agent Fowler, are our friends and we will always consider you such. But Jack, Miko, and Rafael are, for lack of any better term, our family. If we are to have a true alliance with humanity, then both Cybertronian and Human in the Autobot ranks need to be seen as equals. I think that Jack shows that more effectively and with genuine wisdom, than any of the three. I believe that humanity will come to see that, and recognize we mean for a peaceful coexistence, as well as protecting humanity."

"Huh?" Bulkhead tilted his large head and scratched his head in a human gesture of confusion.

"He means that Jack's the one to get the job done, Bulk," Miko simplistically translated. She saw the usual frustration on Ratchet's face. "Sorry, Docbot, but you gotta learn to keep it simple."

"What about us?" Raf asked, unsure of his own feeling about all that was happening.

"_**That**_ is up to Jack and Arcee," Ratchet looked down the corridor where the two had gone.

June Darby joined everyone in looking down the corridor like Ratchet. She was still unsure, but Ratchets words had managed to reassure her, despite the Medic's long winded explanation, only some of which really made sense to her.

Arcee keyed in the combination sequence on a large door that slid aside and then entered the room, Jack following close behind. The room lit up instantly, and the various display screens came on, Cybertronian script filling them along with sensor readings and images. She went over to her chair and then swiveled to look down at Jack.

"I'll have Ratchet install a chair that fits you and raises to the level of the control panels," she told him.

She reached down and easily picked him up, placing him on the leading edge of the panel in front of her so they could talk somewhat face to face. She wasn't horribly taller than Jack, but having to crouch down like she did to be on a level with him wouldn't do.

"What is this place?" Jack asked. He looked around and like any human would be was very impressed with the technology he was seeing.

"This is a computer control center made from the computer technology of our ship," Arcee informed him. "We try and use Earth tech as much as possible so as not to waste the Energon as this technology uses a great deal of Energon since the power plant is so primitive and inefficient compared to what was on our ship. Sometimes, though, we need the computer capabilities that this system has in order to keep track of specific problems."

"Agent Fowler doesn't know about this place, does he?" Jack asked, as a sudden insight came to him.

Arcee noticed how quickly Jack figured that one out. One more piece of the puzzle in explanation of Prime's giving the Key to Jack. She nodded.

"Optimus has always been worried about humans gaining access to Cybertronian technology," she told him. "Agent Fowler is trustworthy and reliable, and our ally, but his allegiance is to someone else at the end of the day. We felt it was unfair to make him choose who to back if this tech were found."

Jack thought about that one. He could see the sense in it, but something rankled him. "If we want Fowler to trust us, then aren't we showing him the exact opposite when it comes to us trusting him to _**really**_ be our ally?" he asked.

Arcee sighed. "That's a discussion we can have another time soon," she assured him. Jack had a say in that now, and she could see the point, though she still felt that their original decision of secrecy was correct. "For right now, I wanted to talk to you about something important before we get into the information Ratchet was talking about."

"I'm all ears," Jack quipped.

Arcee chuckled. "I actually know that one," she told him, pleased that she was recognizing more and more of the odd human colloquialisms. It made talking with Jack easier and easier all the time. Then she got serious. "You know I don't doubt you at all, don't you?" she asked. She watched him carefully for any sign that she may have hurt his feelings when she had protested his being a co-leader with her.

"I know, Arcee, and you don't have to worry," Jack assured her. "I have enough doubts of my own right now, so nothing you may or may not add would give me any grief."

"You scared, Partner?" Arcee asked, relieved that he wasn't angry with her.

"Petrified," Jack admitted. Then he got that demeanor he had earlier, and he had felt coursing through him. "But this is too important to let that keep me from doing what Optimus wanted. I'm not sure, but I think he knew this was going to happen when you guys went to Unicron."

"I agree," Arcee nodded. "Before we really begin the search and try to get Optimus back, I want you to know something. You're much more than a partner to me, and much more than just a friend. I can't explain it, and I can't put it into words, but you are very important to me, Jack. I may not be able to say it, or show it because of all we have to do now, but this has crystallized a lot for me when it comes to you."

Jack, still being the teenaged boy he was (despite how adult he normally acted), blushed. "Are you saying you _**like**_ me?" he asked, heavily emphasizing the word like. He smiled at the unlikely appearance of an embarrassed expression on Arcee's face.

"Scrap," she muttered. She looked him squarely in the optics. "Yes, Smooth Operator. But the first _**hint**_ I get that you're having thoughts like those _**films**_ I saw once on you humans internet I will slice you into ribbons."

"TMI, Arcee," Jack told her, a chuckle coming out. "We can work on the details of our mutual _**liking**_ each other later. For now how about we get on with getting me up to speed?"

"Good idea," she told him, a smile coming to her for the first time since this whole nightmare about Optimus came about.

"_Arcee, Jack_," Ratchet's voice came through the comm link. "_Rafael's parents and Miko's host parents will be arriving in five minutes_."

"On our way," Arcee replied. "Time to let them in on it. Ready?"

"Yeah," Jack told her as she lowered him to the floor. "Let's hope they're not too freaked out."

The computer control center went dark when they left the room, the door sliding silently shut and the locking mechanisms and force fields coming online.

_A/N: I decided to write out the second chapter and post it. I added small bits of humor in Jack and Arcee's conversation, and while I want to make it clear in the above that they are figuring out their real feelings for one another, it isn't the primary focus for the story, but it is important. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews and fabulous responses to the first two chapters to this story. I know what I want to do with it, and am going to finish this story, but updates will not be quick. I am hoping for one a week as real life does have a tendency to interfere. Thank you for your patience. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The revealing of the Autobots to the parents of Miko and Raf went about as expected. The shock and fear were the instant reactions, then was replaced with the reality that their children were important pieces in a massive drama involving beings from another world. Fortunately they understood the necessity of being under protection and for the time being living at the base.

Jack, though, had a lot to do and a lot to learn in a short period of time. The Autobots worked on sharing the technology with him and informing him of all the activities that they were involved in. Most of it had to do with strictly Cybertronian related matters, but there were also some obligations that had been made in order to be given the needed human assistance when they first came to this world. He and Arcee worked on making sure those obligations were met, but the majority of their time was spent trying to figure out how to get Optimus back, including his memories.

"Hey, Ratchet?" Jack asked when he went into the main control room where the Medibot worked most of the time.

Ratchet, who had been looking over the latest sensor readings to see if he could detect any inconsistency in the Decepticon cloaking technology, turned to look at Jack. "Yes, Jack?" he asked. He'd been impressed at how well Jack had been holding up and shouldering the responsibilities he'd accepted.

"Is there any information on the Key that could tell me more about it?" Jack asked. "I don't know why, but I think maybe it holds the answer somehow."

Ratchet looked thoughtful. "Our databanks hold the basic information on the Key, but not the kind of information you are looking for," he said finally. "I do know, however, that Optimus spent a great deal of time looking into the Key and it's history. There may be information in his quarters that may be of assistance. I can unseal the quarters if you like."

Jack didn't like the idea of invading Optimus' private quarters, but the feeling he had about the Key wouldn't go away. He nodded. "Let's do it, but I want Arcee with me. Whatever I find out, I want to make sure she knows, too."

"Ratchet to Arcee," Ratchet said into his commlink. "Meet me and Jack at Optimus' quarters."

Five minutes later Jack and Ratchet were there and Arcee joined them.

"What are we doing here?" Arcee questioned. She looked down at Jack curiously.

"I think that we need to learn more about the Key," Jack told her. "Ratchet thinks that Optimus may have had more information in his quarters."

Ratchet punched code into the keypad next to the door and it slid open. The three of them entered and the room lit up. Immediately they noticed a sophisticated computer setup along one wall. Ratchet went over to it and began manipulating the control panel. It came on and a sensor sweep went through the room. The holographic projector came on and in a shimmer Optimus' head floated in the air in the middle of the room.

"_I will assume that since this is being played back that I did not return from the mission to destroy Unicron_," Optimus' image said in the deep, warm voice he had. "_It should be known by now that I gave the Key to Vector Sigma to Jack. I do not expect to return from this mission, and even if I do, I do not expect to retain much of what has made me Optimus Prime. A coalition with humanity is necessary for our survival, and I feel that Jack is the best hope for making that a reality. If you are listening to this, Jack, I am sorry for placing you in this position. Arcee is your partner, and more. She will help you in the task you now have, and the two of you will lead the Autobots well. Remember one thing. The Key to Vector Sigma is much more than simply a symbol. It is also the key to the future. Utilize the Key, Jack_."

"Well, that was cryptic as best," Arcee said with a hint of frustration marring her features.

Suddenly it came to him. "He was giving us a clue!" Jack smiled. "He said _**utilize the Key**_. If it can't help us then why would he say that?"

"And he had this message to us here in his quarters and not in the main control room," Ratchet said musingly. "That means it is somewhere in the computer system. Optimus wouldn't have been any more discreet than that with so much at stake. Jack," Ratchet looked down on the already overburdened teenager. "I believe that you will have to search the system for it as it will likely be something only you will recognize. Prime is very observant, much more so than you may think. The clue will most likely be something that you said or did that caught his attention and meant something to him."

"But I don't read Cybertronian," Jack looked somewhat worried.

"I'll help you," Arcee told him, her Spark wanting nothing more than to speak with him privately, but her mind knowing that such conversations needed to be carried on privately, and when not so much was at stake. Since her short conversation with him nearly two weeks before when she gave voice, in a vague way, to her feelings for him, she had given it more and more thought. Her feelings were becoming firmer in her mind and Spark. She was scared, but at the same time was comforted at such thoughts and feelings. She would have to speak to June about it soon. Perhaps the human woman would have some insight.

"After dinner tonight we can work on it," Jack told her. "I'm starved and I want to unwind a little."

"Unwind?" Ratchet asked, not having heard that particular colloquialism before.

"I'll explain it to you," Arcee told him as they all three left Optimus' quarters. She stifled a grin when she saw Ratchet shake his head and muttering about humans as he walked back down the corridor. She looked down at Jack. "How about a short ride after you eat and spend time with your Mom?" she suggested.

Jack smiled. It was a great way for them to bounce some ideas off of one another and not be interrupted, and he knew that there whereabouts were closely monitored by Ratchet so it was easy to avoid Decepticons. "Sounds like a plan," he told her as they walked down the opposite way along the corridor. He didn't mention that it was also a great way to spend some alone time together. That kind of thinking was going to have to wait until they got Optimus back. For now it was work related alone time, but he could live with that.

_A/N: I am trying to keep chapters about even in length. The pacing is going to be about like this as I want this to be more character driven as opposed to action driven. It will allow me to explore the characters a bit, but also build on the relationships between Autobots and humans, especially Arcee and Jack. I hope you enjoyed this update. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again I am offering my sincere thanks for the wonderful reviews and helpful suggestions on this story. What started out as a fun exercise to see if I could come up with something interesting for this fandom has turned into a delightful project. While emphasis, by necessity, will be on Jack and Arcee, the other characters will be utilized and explored. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"So how you holding up?" Agent Bill Fowler asked Jack as he took a seat across from him, nodding politely at the kids Mom, June.

Jack shrugged, and then looked pensive. "I feel like everything I do is under a magnifying glass," he told the man he'd come to like and respect. Fowler could be a real hard ass at times, but the man knew his stuff and was loyal to a fault. "Leadership is nothing like I thought it would be," he remarked and took a bite of his lasagna.

"Welcome to the real world," Fowler laughed mirthlessly. "You get none of the credit when you're right, but all the blame when you're wrong. It comes with the territory."

"But I was good at being just a partner and sidekick," Jack took the opportunity to vent. "I could take rides with Arcee, joke around, and at the end of the day feel like I'd done something important. Now I know it was all me deluding myself."

"Jack!" June Darby said firmly, about to correct him about his worth before all this came about. She'd had a number of talks with Ratchet and Optimus about her son, and he was most certainly not deluding himself. The Autobots respected him, and all three of the kids, a great deal.

"Let me handle this one, June," Fowler suggested. He leaned back and regarded the young man. He'd been expecting this for a little while now, and was glad that Jack was venting in a positive way. "Maybe you're right, Jack. Maybe you were deluding yourself, but not in the way you think. The bots sure don't think you were nothing. But you probably did over inflate in your head what you were doing. But guess what? We all do that. It's called being human. It's how we learn, and believe me, leadership is learned. All that stuff about natural born leaders is a bunch of bull. You have the sense and ability to adapt, and that's the innate part of being a leader. The rest comes with education and practice. Your education is what the bots are doing. The practice for you is on the job training."

"But what if I screw up?" Jack asked, now glad he'd answered the original question truthfully.

"Then we regroup and kick some 'Con butt the next time," Fowler told him confidently. "No one's perfect. Even Prime wasn't. Or isn't." He looked a little confused about how to refer to Prime. "The point is, Jack, you may **_know_** what a leader is, but **_how_** to be a leader requires you to actually **_be_** a leader. There's an awesome line in _Star Trek II_ when Kirk tells some Ensign _**we learn by doing**_. Guess what? You're at the doing stage."

Fowler and June let Jack finish his meal in peace now that Jack had something to think about. When Jack was finished he stood up and looked at Fowler.

"Thanks Agent Fowler," he told him.

"Anytime, Jack," Fowler told him and watched him walking off. He looked at June. "He'll be alright."

"I don't know if I'm ready to see him so grown up," June admitted. "But thank you for helping him."

"That's what friends are for," Fowler replied honestly.

Miko, meanwhile, was trying to avoid her parents and host parents. The fear and paranoia from them had died down in the last couple of weeks, but it still felt like they were trying to be like Jack's Mom had been at the start. In other words she felt like she was being smothered and she didn't like it. She smiled widely when she saw Bulkhead coming around the corner down the corridor.

"Hey, Bulk!" she said happily. She ran over to him and loved it when he reached down, picked her up, and sat her down on her perch on his shoulder.

"I thought you were having dinner with your parents?" Bulkhead questioned, rotating his head just enough to let his optics focus on her. He had to admit he was glad to see her as they'd all been so busy the last couple of weeks that they hadn't had much time together. She was his best friend, after all.

"Ugh!" Miko groaned. "I'm so sick of them being here!"

"Miko," Bulkhead said in that patient, yet exasperated tone he had for her when he was concerned. "They're your parents. And I know that they're just concerned about you. Your host parents, too. Cut them some slack."

"I know, Bulk, but things were just fine before they had to be let in on the secret," she whined just a bit.

"I know that, and you know that, but have you given _**them**_ any reason to know that?" Bulkhead questioned. He may be just a tough old Wrecker, but he was perceptive. Especially when it came to Miko.

"No," she admitted reluctantly. "I guess maybe I should spend time with them like Raf is with his parents. They seem to really like Bumblebee, and accept the whole thing."

"Your parents and host parents will come around," Bulkhead told her. "Just give them a chance."

"Okay," she sighed. He was right. She should be a little more fair to her parents. "Bulkhead?" she asked, finally having the courage to ask what had been on her mind ever since he'd returned from fighting Unicron.

"Yeah?" he asked, hearing the small, fearful little girl coming through for one of the very few times since he'd met her.

"What if we can't get Optimus back?" she asked. Prime was the only one who could take on Megatron and hope to come out on top. Her biggest fear was finding out that Bulkhead had fought the leader of the 'Cons and been killed.

"I don't know, Miko," he replied as he walked them into the main control room where Ratchet was working on some equipment as always. "I really don't know."

"That's what I was afraid of," Miko sighed, for once not caring if anyone knew she was afraid.

Arcee had given enough time for everyone to eat their dinner and then sought out June Darby. She didn't have much time as she was going to be going for a ride with Jack, but she wanted to talk to June beforehand. She found her in the med lab.

"Hi, June," she said. As she came over and sat down on the floor so she would be more at a level with the human woman.

"Hi, Arcee," June said with a smile. Despite her worries over Jack, she trusted Arcee and knew she would always protect Jack to the utmost.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Arcee said after a moment. "This whole change in everyone's situation can't be easy."

June sighed and sat down on a human sized chair that ratchet had reluctantly allowed to be placed in _**his**_ med lab for her use. She had a feeling the prickly medibot cared more than he would ever admit.

"Honestly?" she asked rhetorically. "I'm petrified. Jack is my son and now he's one half of the leadership of a group of alien robots fighting a war? I was worried enough when it was just him being your partner and going on easy missions, but this?"

"I'm worried, too, June," Arcee assured her. "Jack means a very great deal to me. I don't even know how to describe how much he means to me. The thought of him getting killed in this war scares me more than almost anything has in my entire existence."

June cocked her head and looked at the female Cybertronian. "You love him, don't you?" she asked. She was hardly surprised at the sudden insight she had, but at the same time was having a difficult time accepting it. Talk about an odd pairing! A human and a robot?

Arcee stared at June for a long time before finally answering. "I believe so," she finally admitted. "It's different with Cybertronians, aside from the physical aspects. We partner for life, and then stay loyal when one goes offline and becomes One With The All Spark, as we say. I've never had such a partnership, though I came close with Cliffjumper. I have the right feelings for Jack, but the incredibly short life spans that you humans have worries me. I will likely outlive Jack by a few millenia if not longer, if I survive the war. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to go for that long without him if we decided to form such a partnership."

June actually felt for her. The idea of losing the one you love and then being along for millenia was a horrifying idea from a human perspective. "I understand, but it is also a terrible ordeal to never know such a partnership, and also to live with the regret of knowing what you let pass you by," she said understandingly. "I can't say I'm entirely okay with the idea, but Jack has shown me that he is a responsible young man, and not just a teenager with a lot of growing left to do. I say talk with Jack. You two deserve to at least discuss it and see how each of you feels."

Arcee gave her a smile. "A lot of this needs to wait until we get Optimus back, but we will talk," she told her. She stood up. "June, if you need anything, or just want to talk, I am willing."

June smiled. "Thanks, Arcee," she told the female Autobot.

Jack was talking with Ratchet when Arcee came up to him in the main control room. He'd arranged for an energon signature block for Arcee while they were out on their ride.

"It will only last for two hours, so be careful when you hit mid line," Ratchet told Arcee once he explained what they had been talking about.

"Got it," Arcee told him. She looked down at Jack and smiled. "Ready, Hot Shot?"

"Always," Jack grinned and pulled on his helmet. "Let's burn some rubber!"

Arcee transformed and when Jack was on her she took off down the exit tunnel.

_A/N: I am slowly integrating other characters into the story and adding the minor themes as we go. I enjoy character driven stories with dialogue, so this one may seem slow at times, but it will pick up when we get to finding out more about the Key. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_As this story progresses, I am constantly amazed, and extremely grateful for all the wonderful reviews and responses I have received. I was pleasantly surprised when the season premiere aired to find the basic idea of the key being so integral, and Jack having a slight leadership adjustment (given his aggressive stance when the Autobots were arguing among themselves and almost coming to blows) were elements I had in my story. While some of what I am writing won't track the episodes, naturally, I hope that the AU aspects are enjoyable for everyone. I hope you enjoy this update. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Jack and Arcee sped down the highway, both reflecting on their own thoughts. Sometimes they did that, just riding and not talking much. It was the togetherness that mattered, and even though they had not really talked about the changing dynamics of their feelings for one another, it had always been that togetherness.

Jack was thinking about what lay ahead once they found out what could be done for Optimus. He wasn't going to hide the fact that he was genuinely scared about what could happen. Some part of him wondered what Optimus was thinking when he handed him that Key. Ratchet's opinion made a great deal of sense, but he was only a kid. Yeah, he bristled whenever anyone used that term, but he was still only in his teens and not even graduated from high school.

Arcee, on the other hand, was wondering what would happen if they failed and Optimus couldn't be brought back. He was the linchpin of possibly winning the war. They'd been **_holding_**, dammit! Cybertron may be lost and dark, but this planet had become their home and they had been defending it well. Without Optimus, though, she couldn't see how they could possibly defeat the 'Cons. Another world doomed to the malevolence of Megatron and his ilk. Then she thought of what would happen to those they cared about. She had not brought it up before, but she had noticed the small exchange between Megatron and Jack when they were all getting ready to take on Unicron. Arcee had no illusions about what would happen to the kids and any they were close to.

"How long until mid-line?" Jack asked over the comm.

"Twenty-three minutes," Arcee replied when she checked her internal chronometer. "Tired of riding, partner?"

"How about taking a break and chilling?" Jack suggested, wondering if she would ask him about the slang.

Arcee smiled to herself. She knew that one. "There's an overlook over there," she told him and went off the road and sped to where she was thinking. Once she got there she transformed to her primary mode when he got off and then she sat and looked out over the ravine. She felt warmed somehow in a way that didn't make sense when she felt Jack sitting beside her, his shoulder against her side near her hip.

"What if we can't find whatever it is that Optimus was hinting at?" Jack asked finally. He let his own fears and insecurities show in his tone of voice for the first time since this nightmare began.

"I really don't know, Jack," she told him honestly. She heard the fear he was expressing, but she didn't know how to alleviate it. "To be honest, this war is all I've ever known. Optimus was already a Prime when I came online. I'm not even sure I believe in all the talk about Vector Sigma and Primus giving the title of Prime."

"I'd say that the existence of Unicron is pretty good proof that Primus exists," Jack replied, knowing that Arcee was hoping he would discuss it with her. "And how would you explain the removal of his memories as a Prime?"

"I guess," Arcee sounded unconvinced. "Jack, I don't want you worrying too much, yet. One of the things I learned from you, and am still learning, is to let go of my pessimism. I wish with all my Spark that this war hadn't gotten you caught up in it, but it happened. For now, I want to be able to believe that you're safe, and that we will get Optimus back."

"And if we do?" Jack asked, curious to know what she was thinking about if they succeeded.

Arcee looked down at him, her faceplate offering a tender expression. "Then we will be having a long talk about the two of us," she told him. She saw him try and say something but she halted him. "Now is not the time, Smooth Operator. For now, let's just enjoy the view until we have to head back. We need the rest."

They didn't talk much at all the rest of the time they sat there watching the vista. Each had their own, yet shared, views of what they wanted to happen if they got Optimus back.

Back at the base Rafael was working with Ratchet on the sensor scans. Raf was on his ever present laptop, the souped up one that Ratchet had given him with a lot of advanced programming and capabilities. Ratchet was rattling off readings and Raf was inputting them, allowing a specially written algorithm to work it's magic. At least they hoped it would produce some magical results.

"How are your parents adjusting to what is happening?" Ratchet asked curiously. He liked the young human, and was working on becoming more and more accessible to their young allies, despite his sarcastic demeanor.

"Okay, I guess," Raf shrugged. "I think they're more surprised that anyone would think that a few kids could be such a help in something like this."

"I was not so different when it came to humans in general," Ratchet admitted, tweaking a couple of settings. "Would you like me to explain what kind of a difference you and the others make?" he offered.

Raf was shocked. Ratchet and his sarcasm were usually what could be counted on the most. Now he was admitting that they made a real contribution? It was amusing in a way, but also a bit humbling given what he knew of Cybertronian technology and abilities in the computer sciences.

"No, they'll come around," Raf told him. "They don't cause me problems about helping out, and I want the to see what it is we do."

Ratchet paused, and then turned from what he was doing to take a close look at the young human. "Rafael," he said seriously. "You don't simply _**help out**_. You are an integral part of our team. Your contributions have been significant, even if I haven't given much acknowledgment of them. Please do not downplay your worth. I have come to realize that size does not readily translate into ability or disability. You may not be able to head into battle with Bumblebee and the others, just like Jack and Miko are not able to, despite their eagerness to help their partners at times, but that doesn't mean that you do not make winning those battles any less possible. Your work with me on the systems here have made the difference any number of times, such as when we needed to utilize the ground bridge to transport Jack and Miko onto that moving train."

Raf was thrilled that Ratchet was speaking so highly of him. All his life he had been out of place because he was so far ahead of everyone. He was a few years young for being in High School, and it was hard making any friends. He was grateful for Jack and Miko, as they worked hard at including him in their activities at school and out of school when they weren't spending time at the base. His parents had always been great, and gave him a lot of space to become his own person, but sometimes a few words of encouragement and acknowledgment about his worth were important, too, and Ratchet had just given him something very special to hold onto.

"Ratchet?" Raf asked. "When all this is over and we have Optimus back, could you continue teaching me about Cybertron?"

Ratchet was pleased at the change in demeanor, and was also pleased at the request. He decided to make one of his own. "Only if you would begin teaching me about Earth," he replied. It was about as close as he could come to actually saying that this planet was now important enough to him to learn much more about it. He had a suspicion that Rafael would be a very good teacher.

"Deal," Raf smiled, and then turned back to his laptop and telling his friend another adjustment to make.

Right after Ratchet input the adjustment the sensor began beeping. They'd done it. Nemesis was now visible to their sensors. He looked over at Raf and smiled. He hoped that it conveyed how important the young boys contribution to this really was. He opened a comm channel.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jack, Miko, and Agent Fowler," he said calmly. "Please come to the main control room. We've found Nemesis."

_A/N: There's more to come. I'm working on setting up what happens assuming they get Optimus back, but also making sure that each of the people gets some time. I have also been giving Ratchet some time to show a more compassionate side. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_Now we get to see a little of what they are going to do now that they've found Nemesis. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Jack and Arcee were the last to arrive in the control room as they had not arrived back yet when Ratchet had commed everyone about finding Nemesis. Once they got there, they could see everyone looking anxiously at the screen, and then all the attention turned to them. Jack climbed off Arcee and she transformed into robot mode. He climbed up on the main level for humans.

"So we found 'em?" he asked.

"Raf and I were able to detect the specific energon heat pattern emission on the Nemesis which can't be hidden by their cloaking field," Ratchet told them, nodding at Raf. "As you know, any cloaking field has some weakness, and usually it can't mask all of the energon signature. The difficulty is finding the specific micro-pattern of the energon signature that can't be hidden. Rafael created an algorithm that allowed us to bundle sections of energon signal leakage and scan a much broader pattern at any given time. We found Nemesis using that algorithm."

"So now we go bust Prime out of there, right?" Fowler said, eager to have this nightmare over with.

"We?" Bulkhead chuckled. "I still say you have pretty big bearings for a human."

"TMI, Bulk," Miko shook her head, not wanting to imagine bearings or anything else on Agent Fowler, even though he was a pretty good guy.

"We still don't know how to make him Optimus again," Jack pointed out.

"Jack's right," Arcee told them. "Even if we got him out of there, do you really think we could hold him against his will? We need to know we can get his memories back before we fight our way onto Nemesis and get him back."

"That's not my only concern," Ratchet interrupted. "The longer we take finding the solution and getting him away from Megatron, the more likely that Megatron will find a way to override his internal security pattern systems."

"What's that?" Raf asked, ever curious about something he'd never heard of.

"Every Cybertronian has a security pattern system that prevents programming override of an individuals basic personality matrices," Ratchet explained. "They are incredibly complex systems with deep, layered encryption coding. Ordinarily I would say it would be impossible to break through such a system. But Megatron will devote an inordinate amount of time attempting to do so in order to make Orion Pax be someone who would have a natural inclination to become a Decepticon."

"I thought your spark was like a soul," Jack mused. "They could actually change a persons spark?"

"No," Ratchet replied. "The Spark is only one half of the soul as you put it. The programming and experiences are what develop the Spark and personality. Change the programming and the Spark follows. To my knowledge no one has ever succeeded in initiating such a change, but theoretically it is possible."

"That won't stop Megatron," Bulkhead growled. "Dirty 'Con!" he yelled as he slammed his fist down on an empty table, thus avoiding the ever present _**Bulkhead I **_**NEEDED**_** that **_from Ratchet.

"Look, we think we're on to something," Jack told the rest. "Me and Arcee are going to work on it and see if we can find what we need to know. I think we're really close."

Bumblebee gave a series of noises.

"Jack and I can handle it, Bee, but thanks," Arcee assured the young Scout. She looked at Ratchet. "Keep an eye on Nemesis. Also, compare the previous scans and reports on the ship so we can get a deck by deck schematic. I want to think about where Optimus likely is, and a good strategy to get in and out quickly."

"I should have something by tomorrow morning," Ratchet assured her.

"Let's get to work, Jack," Arcee told him, not wanting to work on it right then after such a nice time away from it all, but knowing that they didn't have a choice. "Raf, Miko, spend some time with your families tonight. You're going to be busy tomorrow."

They watched Jack and Arcee walk out of the control room. They didn't envy those two the responsibilities they had, or the work they had to do just in order to make it possible to get Optimus to be Optimus again. Bulkhead turned to Ratchet.

"You got plenty of patch kits ready?" he asked. "I think we're gonna need them before this one's over with." He saw the suddenly very worried, and frightened look on Miko's face. He knew she was holding in a lot of worry over him, and it warmed his spark, but he couldn't ignore reality. "Sorry, Miko. I may be a Wrecker, but this is Megatron we're talking about."

Miko nodded, trying to suck it in and deal with the reality that Bulkhead could come back seriously injured, or not come back at all. "Just do your best, Bulk," she tried to be positive. "Remember I promised Wheel Jack I'd look out for ya. I don't wanna be the one telling him you're toast."

Bulkhead knew what she was saying behind the bravado, and he was glad. She was genuinely his best friend, and the last thing he wanted was to be worried about her for any reason. He'd just have to make sure that if he ran into Megatron that he gave that former Gladiator a taste of what an angry as Hell Wrecker could do. It wasn't pretty.

"Come on, Miko," he told her. "I'll go with you to your parents and host family."

Miko smiled as she settled into his hand and then onto his shoulder, her usual perch. "Thanks, Bulk," she told him. "But it's _**our**_ family. You're family, too."

Bulkhead didn't say anything, but felt good while he walked them out of the control room.

"I should be able to handle this myself now, Rafael," Ratchet told the young computer genius. "Go on and be with your family."

"Let me know if I can help some more," Raf told him, looking up at him seriously.

"I will," Ratchet assured him. He looked at Bumblebee. "You go with Raf, Bumblebee. And remember to get in some time in stasis recharge."

Bumblebee assured him he would and look at Raf, then picked up his best friend.

"Yeah, you can come with me to my parents, Bee," Raf grinned. "Like Miko said. You're family, too."

Ratchet turned back to his work, all the while listening as Bumblebee beeped and whistled in the distance, talking with Raf. He hoped all turned out okay in the end.

_A/N: I wanted to make this scene stand on it's own as it sets up what is happening not only with the mission, but also the closeness of the characters. I hope you enjoyed it. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, here's this weeks update for this story. Sorry for the span of time between updates, but real life interferes mainly. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Megatron was walking along the corridor with Soundwave on Nemesis. He was not pleased. He had ordered Soundwave to break the encryption sequences keys around Orion's security pattern systems and to date it had not been accomplished.

"How far have you gotten?" he demanded. His plans all depended on altering Orion's basic personality parameters.

A complex web of code raced across Soundwave's face screen, only one piece highlighted.

"That is all?" Megatron ground out angrily. "_**One**_ sequence key out of 500? That is unacceptable, Soundwave!"

Soundwave just stood there, his face screen blank. He didn't move at all, letting his non-reaction speak for him.

Megatron swung and hit the bulkhead with a loud clang. "Keep working on it, Soundwave," he ordered malevolently. "_**Nothing**_ takes priority over this."

Soundwave watched as Megatron strode down the corridor angrily. Then he turned and walked back to his lab.

_**Meanwhile**_...

Jack and Arcee were back in Optimus' chambers working over the computer systems. Fortunately Optimus had placed recognition sequencing in the security systems and the computer granted the two of them instant access. The problem, though, was that they were not sure what they were looking for. They tried any number of access prompts, including names, pattern recognition, even chaos theory inspired fractal algorithms. Nothing was working. It was also slowed down since Arcee had to translate everything, and at times had to explain the computer programming.

"I don't know, Arcee, maybe it isn't in here," Jack shrugged after three hours of this. He was tired and frustrated.

Arcee was just as frustrated. She had always disliked mundane computer programming and work, so this was really difficult for her to settle down to, despite the company and purpose. "No, it's here," she told him. "The more I think about it, the more I think you were right." Then something came to her. "Do you have the Key?" she asked him.

Jack shook his head. "No," he replied. "I stored it while we went on our ride. Why?"

"Because Optimus said _**utilize**_ the Key," she reminded him. "What if it meant to use it on this, too, and not just on him somehow?"

Jack's eyes widened. "I can't believe we didn't think of that sooner!" he slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Optimus wouldn't have made this easy, Jack," Arcee tried to make him understand that none of this was going to come quickly. "This whole Vector Sigma is shrouded in myth and there were a lot on Cybertron that didn't even believe that it existed. Everyone knew of the Key, but debated whether it did anything. Go get the key and see if we can make any use of it."

Five minutes later Jack returned and brought the Key out of his pocket. It instantly began to glow. Jack looked at the console that was in front of him and noticed a slot that wouldn't hold any of the usual data holding devices that the Autobots usually used. As he moved the Key closer it glowed even more fiercely, so he looked up at Arcee who shrugged.

"Might as well try it," she told him. She watched as he slipped it in and almost gasped when the main screen came to life with an image of Optimus.

"_Jack, and I am assuming Arcee is with you, I am under no illusions as to the stress and difficulties you are operating under at this time. As you know by now, the Key to Vector Sigma is no ordinary device. I have keyed my terminal to it's unique energy signature. I will not tell you what you need to know about the Key, and to possibly return me to my former state._

"_When I became Optimus Prime, I was entrusted with the Key by my friend and mentor Alpha Trion. He was an old Cybertronian, possibly even a first generation robot. He told me that not only the Matrix, but the Key as well held the wisdom of the Primes. In addition to that the memory engrams of the bearer of the Key would be held within it. My memories as Optimus Prime are contained within the Key. I will assume that unleashed the wisdom contained within the Matrix in order to defeat Unicron. If so, the only way in which I may be returned to being Optimus Prime is to insert the Key into my primary program juncture. It will instantly download my memories into me, and, if Alpha Trion was correct, it will also re-infuse the Matrix with the Wisdom of the Primes._

"_The danger to you is grave, Jack, and I apologize once again for placing you in this position. I will likely not know you, and will fight any attempt to insert anything that may alter my memories. I understand if you choose not to undertake this mission. I want you to understand, though, why I chose you to hold the Key. Humanity is on a precipice. Your species has a bright future ahead, but it could all be for naught given the strife among your people, and the likely emergence in public of the existence and war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. You have shown me the qualities I believe will be needed to bridge the differences between our two species. Not only from an alliance standpoint, but also from the personal standpoint, if your deep friendship and growing relationship with Arcee is any indication._

"_If you succeed in returning my memories to me, we will have much to discuss. Regardless of your decision, I am proud to have known you, and watch you grow into a person who I admire, and respect."_

Arcee frowned and looked down at Jack. "He's right," she told him. "It will be dangerous. We need to talk with Ratchet about this."

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he replied. He wasn't sure about where this program juncture was, but he had a feeling that it would be in a location on Optimus' body that would make any attempt very risky. "What would you do?" he asked, not moving.

Arcee could answer that one instantly. "I would do it," she told him. "Optimus is our leader, and the one person who can win this war for us. Without him, I don't know if we will ever get beyond this war, or be able to save Earth."

"He knows about how close we're getting," Jack observed when they left the chamber and went to the main control room.

"Optimus notices things most wouldn't," Arcee told him. "That's what makes him a great leader, and what is needed to win the war. It's also what gives him his compassion and purpose."

The two of them walked into the control room to find Ratchet working on keeping the tracking on _Nemesis_ focused.

"We found what we needed," Arcee said out loud, causing Ratchet to turn and face them.

"Well?" he said with a bit of impatience. He was getting increasingly worried about what could be happening on Nemesis.

"You're not going to like it," Arcee told him simply.

_A/N: Well, there's the new update. I am already half done with the next chapter, so it should be up in a couple of days. I hope you enjoyed this one, despite the sudden end of the chapter. Gregg._


	8. Chapter 8

_I was impressed with the final part of the season opener. While my story is different from that, of course, I hope that my offering can compare in some small way to the superb way in which they got Optimus back. There will be this and two more chapters to this story. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Ratchet listened to the explanation that Arcee and Jack gave him about what needed to be done. He was relieved in one sense. They didn't have to actually find Vector Sigma which would have meant physically being on Cybertron. But the reality of having to face Optimus and place the Key in a specific spot was a daunting task. One that he was not sure could be accomplished by the human Jack.

"Optimus will fight that with all his Spark," Ratchet said when the explanation was complete.

Before anyone could say anything the Key flew from Jack's hand and hung in the air. A beam emanated from it and a holographic image formed in front of them. Ratchet's and Arcee's eyes widened.

"_Alpha Trion_," Ratchet gasped.

The image of Alpha Trion turned to face Ratchet. "_Yes, Ratchet, it is I_," Alpha Trion said, the voice metallic, yet holding an ancient tone to it. "_Or, rather, my essence_."

The two living Autobots were stunned. Ratchet, of course, knew that Alpha Trion had been a friend and mentor to Orion Pax, and helped him in becoming Optimus Prime. Legend had it that Alpha was one of the original thirteen Primes, but no one knew for sure. Arcee had only heard of the ancient Autobot, but she was rapidly coming to believe in the old legends regarding Vector Sigma if this was happening.

"_It is not Optimus who will fight this, but Orion_," Alpha Trion said solemnly. "_My young friend Orion is unsure of who he is and what his purpose is. The uncertainty you will no doubt face will translate itself into an instinct for self-preservation._" The image paused and then looked down at Jack. "_You, my young friend, already know what you must to accomplish your task. That which makes you Jackson Darby is what will allow you to assist Orion in becoming Optimus Prime once more_."

Jack looked up at the old Autobot. He was as tall as Optimus, and had a mauvish color scheme mixing light and dark mauves together. His frame was more rounded than square, and he had a long beard like appendage on his chin.

"How could I possibly get close enough to him?" Jack asked, not terribly thrilled with all this.

"_You will know_," Alpha Trion told him. "_The Key will be your guide. Trust in it's wisdom, and in your own. Optimus chose well. Do not doubt that, Jackson Darby_."

The image disappeared and the Key glowed, then went back into Jack's hand. The three stood there dumbstruck. This whole situation was getting incredibly surreal.

"We need to begin working on a strike plan," Arcee said firmly. She looked at Jack. "Well?"

"I'm in," Jack said with as much certainty in his voice as he could muster. The idea that he was listening to a long dead Autobot leader for guidance was a bit disturbing, but at the same time felt right.

"I need Bulkhead," Arcee told Ratchet. "He's going to need to help develop the plan. I also need him to take lead in case we are forced to take on Megatron."

Ratchet communicated with Bulkhead. "He's on his way," he told them. He gave some thought to the issue of Megatron. "I'm going to work on increasing power to our energy weapons. Megatron is still incredibly powerful, and in the past only Optimus has been able to affect him with his energy blasts."

"I take it you intend on being part of the strike force," Arcee observed. She knew that Ratchet could fight as well as any of the team, but for much of the war he had limited himself to being a Medic. This may not be the best of battles to get back in the fray.

Ratchet gave her a determined look. "Optimus is my oldest friend, Arcee," he said firmly with overwhelming conviction. "If we are indeed going to lose him, it will _**not**_ be because we didn't have enough bots in the fight to give him a real chance. I may be a Medic, but I wasn't always one."

Arcee nodded. "Keep watch on _Nemesis_," she ordered. She looked down at Jack. "Go and get some sleep, Jack. I want to be ready to go in the morning. I'll come get you when it's time for briefing."

"What's up, Arcee?" Bulkhead said as he entered the Control Room.

"We know how to get Optimus back," Arcee told him. She turned her attention back to Jack.

"I know, get some sleep," Jack said, a chuckle in his voice.

He made his way out of the control room and entered his room where his Mom was already in bed, sitting up reading a book.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

June looked up. "Any luck?" she asked. She wanted this nightmare to be over once and for all.

"We know what we have to do," he told her. "We go after Optimus tomorrow."

"You have to go with them," June stated dully.

"It's the only way, Mom," Jack told her. "There's no way we could get Orion to come with us, so we have to do it there. We have a briefing in the morning after Arcee and Bulkhead work out a strike plan."

"I may not like this, but do what you need to do, Jack," June told her son. "Just remember that there are people here who want you back safe and sound."

"I will, Mom," Jack told her. He spent some time visiting and then finally went to sleep. His thoughts were on what was coming, and his fears. Needless to say his sleep was quite restless.

Arcee and Bulkhead spent most of the night coming up with and refining a strike plan. Agent Fowler also helped for a while. It was decided that Fowler would head up Ops here at Base during the mission, and that Nurse Darby would be ready to render medical aid as necessary afterwards. Miko and Raf would operate and maintain the comm and ground bridge systems.

"I hope you have plenty of patch kits, Ratchet," Bulkhead said, a little humorously, but also with a bit of seriousness. He had no illusion about what his role would be, and who he would likely face at some point. Megatron had been a very successful gladiator before becoming the Decepticon leader, and without Prime the only Autobot who could stand toe to toe with Megatron was Bulkhead himself. It wasn't an even match up, though the old Wrecker could do some damage.

"The key will be keeping Jack safe and outside of the combat until we reach Optimus," Arcee told him. "If you can hold off Megatron for even a little bit, that will make the difference. If this works, then Megatron will be facing Optimus."

Bulkhead nodded. "I've got a few tricks left," he said confidently. A Wrecker **_never_** gives up in a fight, and he was not about to be the first one. Jack and Optimus deserved his best. He only wished his old buddy Wheeljack was here to be in on the fight. Or even the whole Crew from Cybertron. Now _**that**_ would be a battle royal!

"Alright, let's meet back here in a couple of hours for briefing," Arcee ordered. "Work on the weapons upgrades, Ratchet, and Bulkhead, get Bee to monitor _Nemesis_."

Arcee went to her quarters to recharge for a couple of hours. Her worries about the mission were many, but her main worry was Jack. He was going to be right there, and the danger was incalculable. Her main objective was going to be keeping him safe. She powered down while still going over the battle plans.

_A/N: I remember watching the original Transformers show in the mid-Eighties and the character Alpha Trion intrigued me, so I couldn't resist bringing him into this story, if only for a short part. The image of him I kept faithful to how he was in that original series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gregg._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the great response to chapter 8. This is the first of the last two chapters of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The briefing was detailed and all understood what was expected, and the stakes involved. No one was underestimating the possible disaster that they would be facing if Megatron got wind of this too soon. Miko, for a change, didn't argue once about staying behind with Raf. Instead, she kept looking at Bulkhead with a deep concern in her eyes. Raf was equally concerned about Bumblebee, and it showed by how close he was standing to his friend during the briefing.

"Alright, ten minutes and then we ground bridge," Arcee said and then she walked over to the main console to look at the latest readings on Nemesis.

Miko looked at Bulkhead. "I'm really worried, Bulk," she told him. The idea of Bulkhead tangling with Megatron scared her.

"I'll be alright, Miko," he tried to reassure her, knowing that she was right to be concerned. Then he leaned his head in closer to her. "I don't want you even _**thinking**_ of trying to go with us," he told her bluntly.

"I won't, Bulk," she told him, meaning it. The last thing her best friend needed was to be worrying about her while he was taking care of business.

June was a nervous wreck as she discussed with Ratchet what she needed to do and get prepared while the mission was going on. She had not slept much the night before knowing that Jack was going on a dangerous mission, but she also knew that it was too important to raise any objections. He would tell her he was going and that was final. He was grown up, despite his age. When Ratchet had finished with her, she sensed Arcee behind her. She turned and faced the female Autobot.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep Jack safe, June," Arcee told her. Then her expression softened. "I'm worried, too."

"I know you will," June replied. It didn't make this any easier, but at least she knew that Jack was being watched over.

Ratchet approached them. "We all know what we have to do, and with the weapons modifications we should have a better chance," he told them. He looked at Jack and knelt down to the human. He handed him a small hand held device. "This is a personal force field designed to your specifications, Jack. It has enough power to absorb one high powered energy burst, but no more. Use it only when absolutely necessary."

"Thanks Ratchet," Jack said, and then looked at all the Autobots. "Let's do this."

Ratchet turned to the ground bridge controls. "Open the ground bridge, Miko," he directed.

The ground bridge tunnel erupted in a glow of energy, a whorling mass of light and power that was well beyond anything that Earth technology could produce now. While the humans that were staying and monitoring watched, the four Autobots and Jack walked through the ground bridge and disappeared.

"I'll never get used to seeing that," Fowler said, his head shaking in disbelief. No matter how much time he spent with Prime and the 'Bots, he was constantly amazed at what they could do. He looked at Miko, Raf, and June. "Now I guess we wait and see."

Jack, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet emerged from the ground bridge on a lower level of Nemesis. They had decided that this would be the best place to bridge in as they would be less likely a chance of running into random Vehicons on patrol that way. There weapons deployed instantly, and their optics swept the area.

"Clear," they all intoned.

Arcee crouched down and was face to face with Jack. "Stick by me close, Jack," she told him. "If I say to hide, do it. No heroics, understand?" she said firmly. The thought of him being harmed because he was trying to help her was one she tried to ignore.

"Understood," he assured her. He would do as he was told. Too much was riding on this to let his emotions control him.

"Ratchet, any sign of Optimus?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet checked his readout on his arm. "Got him. Energy signature coming in clearly. Obviously Megatron didn't think to alter the energy signature of Optimus," he observed. "He's two levels up, and three sections over. It appears he is alone."

"Alright, let's do this," Arcee ordered. "Bumblebee, take point, Bulkhead take the rear. Move out."

The group worked their way through the ship to the coordinates that Ratchet had confirmed on his monitor. Only one Vehicon had shown up and he had been quickly dispatched by Bulkhead. When they reached the door, it had a lock on it.

"Magnetic, and coded," Ratchet determined. His right hand retracted and an fine tooling instrument was in its place. He held it up to the keypad and the tool snaked inside the panel, the screen on the lock lighting up as codes flashed by incredibly fast. Then the pad turned green and the door slid open. They went into the room and stood still when they saw Optimus. Or Orion Pax.

Orion Pax turned as his optics narrowed. "Autobots?" he said, eying the symbol and recognizing three of them. "Lord Megatron said you are the enemy," he said out loud as his weapons appeared.

"You yourself are an Autobot," Ratchet said quickly. "In fact, you are a Prime."

Orion paused. "A Prime?" he asked. "That is not possible."

"Then why does Megatron have you locked in here?" Bulkhead demanded, getting right to the heart of it.

"_To keep intruders such as you away from him while he recovers_," the voice of Megatron rang through the room.

The group turned and saw the large form of the Decepticon leader standing there, glaring malevolently at them.

"I know **_everything_** that happens on my ship," he said angrily. "And I will make you pay for this mistake!"

"I don't think so," Bulkhead growled and then let loose with a vicious energy laced hit with his mace which now sported energon spikes. Megatron flew back thirty feet to slam against the far wall of the outside corridor. "Nice upgrade, Ratchet, now get this done while I handle old Megatron, but don't take too long," he said as he rushed head on towards Megatron who was picking himself up from the floor.

Jack rushed forward even though Arcee tried to tell him no. He halted in front of the clueless leader of the Autobots. "You are a Prime," he told him. "You lead the Autobots, and you have been protecting my planet from the Decepticons."

"Megatron said it is the Autobots who are evil," Orion Pax said calmly. He lowered his weapons. He had no desire to harm a human. "How can I trust what you are telling me?"

Jack was startled when a small explosion sounded from the corridor. He knew he didn't have much time. "What does this mean to you?" he asked, holding up the Key to Vector Sigma.

Orion's optics narrowed and then grew wide in shock. "The Key To Vector Sigma!" he said, astonished. "How did you get that?"

"You gave it to me to safeguard," Jack told him.

Noises from the hall caused Arcee and Bumblebee to rush out there, and Ratchet gasped when Airachnid entered the room.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my Jack," Airachnid said with an evil smirk.

Ratchet calmly transformed his hands into his blades and before the evil spiderbot could do anything he slashed from behind cutting deep and directly into her spark chamber. The scream she let out was only momentary, but her existence ended instantly.

"You would kill an innocent?" Orion questioned, his weapons raising once more.

"She has killed more innocents than any I have ever known, and she wanted nothing more than to kill Jack and also Arcee," Ratchet explained.

Orion looked down at the human. There was no way a human would have the Key To Vector Sigma unless it was given to him by a Prime. He made up his mind. "What must I do?" he asked.

In the corridor it was starting to get ugly. Bee and Arcee were decimating the Vehicons, while Bulkhead was still doing a number on Megatron. Megatron's pointed face guards were ripped wide open, and he had gaping wounds on his torso and arms. But he was still dangerous and one strong swing of his arm sent Bulkhead flying. Megatron spat energon and growled.

"I will kill you for this," he coughed, spitting out more energon, and moved towards the Wrecker who was now back in a fighting stance, but woozy from the hit.

Bulkhead now knew that the element of surprise and speed were gone and Megatron was once more a powerhouse gladiator who would not stop. It was endgame, but Bulkhead had to continue. Then he heard something that brought him instant relief. He fell back, his wounds getting the better of him.

"_I think not, Megatron_," the voice of Optimus Prime filled the corridor.

The newly reformatted Autobot leader came into the corridor, Ratchet at his side. He had let Jack place the Key in a specific slot on his torso. Once he did, the collective wisdom of the Primes went back into the Matrix, but also his own memories filled his mind. That hadn't kept him from trying to keep the young man from putting the Key in him, though. Apparently his personal security systems were designed to prevent that. Thankfully Jack had slid the Key in before he had backhanded the boy several feet away. Now he was going to end this battle with Megatron once and for all.

"This ends here and now," Optimus said firmly, the confidence and bearing in his voice that Orion Pax did not have.

"What makes you think you can offline me when you haven't ever been able to in the past?" Megatron ground out as he turned to face Optimus fully, angry that all his plans for Orion were now destroyed.

Optimus moved close, knowing that it was a risk, but he was willing to take it. "Because I am now able to see beyond our past ties," Optimus said and suddenly slammed his fist into Megatron's lower torso and in a sudden move his hand retracted and his blade thrust forward straight into Megatron's spark chamber, shattering the fragile spark, ending he malevolent scourge once and for all, like Ratchet had killed Airachnid a short time before.

All watched the lifeless body of Megatron fall to the floor, knowing that it was the end of one era, but not the war. That would wait for later. For now, there were things that needed to be done. Optimus turned to Arcee.

"Arcee, get Jack," Optimus ordered. "And destroy the computer station in that lab. It's not integrated into the main systems, but has Soundwave's work on my internal security pattern encryption sequences."

Arcee went into the lab and rushed right to Jack who was unconscious on the floor. She knew what must have happened and was relieved when a quick scan showed he was simply knocked unconscious and not really hurt. She picked him up gently, and then aimed her weapon at the computer console. One quick burst and it was a slag heap. Carrying Jack, she went out into the corridor where Optimus then called for a ground bridge. When the roiling vortex appeared they all stepped through, just as Soundwave arrived with reinforcements.

The reaction at the base was predictable. They were all excited to see Optimus, but they had things to do. Bulkhead was seriously injured from his fight with Megatron, and Jack needed some medical attention, too, in order to make sure that he was not suffering anything more than a mild concussion. The time for talking would come soon, but for now it was important to make sure everyone woulf be alright.

_A/N: I know, short on the battle, but I wanted something quick, in and out, but with a lot of long term impact. Killing off Megatron and Airachnid made for a great plot device so that if there is a sequel to this, then a power struggle within the Decepticons would be a great element. There is one more chapter to this one and I should have it ready in a few days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gregg._

_A/N2: For those who wanted to know about Jack using the Key, don't worry. That will be addressed in the next chapter. Gregg._


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, all good things must come to an end. This story has been a great deal of fun to write, and the response has been much more than I ever expected. Thank you everyone who took the time to read this story. I may or may not do a sequel. I hope you enjoy this end chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Arcee was sitting in vigil over the sleeping Jack. She knew he would be alright, as June had quickly diagnosed that he had suffered no concussion, only knocked unconscious when hit by Optimus. That still did not ease her feelings, though. She was worried about him, and knew it showed. She heard Optimus coming up behind her and stood up from where she was sitting on the floor.

"How is Jack?" Optimus asked, his optics glancing quickly at the young man.

"Sleeping," Arcee replied, her gaze never wavering from Jack.

"And you?" was the next question.

"Fine," she said tersely.

"You are angered that I gave the Key to Jack to safeguard," Optimus surmised.

Arcee turned to face her leader/mentor. "He was not ready for that, Optimus," she said firmly. "He had no idea what it was you were handing him, and what it meant."

"True," Optimus admitted. "Yet was I ready when I was given the Matrix and the Key? I was not, and yet I somehow was able to accomplish what was necessary. Jack is a unique person, Arcee. Like myself when I was Orion Pax, Jack is unhappy with his place in life. I gave him the opportunity to find his true inner strength, and we now have a firm ally who is also a leader."

Arcee turned her gaze back to Jack. "I can't lose him, Optimus," she said, giving voice to her feelings.

"Does Jack know of your feelings for him?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "We've talked a bit, but nothing specific. I'm also concerned about the difference in life spans."

"Be honest with him, Arcee, and in doing so you will be honest with yourself," Optimus told her. "Please let me know when he awakes."

Arcee sighed. "We really have to talk," she said to the sleeping Jack.

On the other side of the med bay Miko was sitting and watching Ratchet work on Bulkhead. When Bulk had been helped through the ground bridge, a bot on either side, she'd thought the worst. Ratchet had assured her, though, that it looked much worse than it was. The deep wounds had looked vicious, and he had been leaking energon heavily.

"That should do for now," Ratchet said as he stepped back, looking once more at the readings on the console.

"For now?" Miko questioned. She glanced at Bulkhead's face and back at Ratchet.

"Until he has some more energon in him, and I can put him safely in stasis, I can't deal with some of the injuries," Ratchet told her. "I have, however, dealt with the more problematic ones. He'll be alright, Miko."

"I told ya not to worry, Miko," Bulkhead said a little weakly.

"Too late for that, Bulk," Miko told him.

"I'm going to be laid up for a while," Bulkhead told her. "Why don't you go spend time with your parents and host family?"

"I'll get you before I put him in stasis, Miko," Ratchet told her.

"Okay," Miko said reluctantly. She got up and walked out of the med bay.

Bulkhead groaned when she was out of hearing. "I hope I never have to go up against someone like Megatron again," he said in a tired tone. He looked up at Ratchet. "You okay, Doc?"

"I will be," Ratchet told him. "I took a life, Bulkhead. Necessary, but I became a medic to help, not kill."

"Sometimes, Doc, it's kill or be killed," Bulkhead told him a bit philosophically. "That spiderbot had her optics set on offing Jack. Then where would we be?"

"It doesn't make it any easier, Bulkhead," Ratchet told him. "'I'll be back shortly and place you in stasis."

"Thanks, Doc," Bulkhead replied and then let his head fall back.

The families were accepting of the need for secrecy, and agreed to whatever terms Fowler told them were necessary. They also understood that their kids were targets, and that the best protection for them was for the Autobots to continue being their guardians. Fowler broke with the formality a bit, though, and told them that as odd as it may seem, the kids were a big help to the 'Bots, and that the Autobots considered them part of the team.

When Fowler finished with the families of Miko and Raf, he went over and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with June Darby. He liked her a lot, and respected her.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Good," she admitted. "I'll be better, though, when Jack's awake."

"From what I understand, he did a great job out there when it came crunch time," he told her. "There's something very special about him."

"But I still just see my son as he was when he was a lot younger," June told him, taking another drink of her coffee. "I'm not angry with the Autobots. They came into their lives with the best of intentions, and their safety in mind. But I still don't understand how Optimus could have given Jack that Key."

"I may come across as a real hard ass at times, June, but one thing I have learned is that Prime knows what he's doing," Fowler offered. "He also listens. If you're that bent out of shape about all this, then ask him. I'm pretty sure he'd give you an answer."

Back in the med bay where Jack was, Arcee had been thinking on what she needed to discuss with Jack. They had hinted at their feelings, and acknowledged that something needed to be discussed when the time was right, and it seemed that now was that time. When she sensed a stirring from him, she focused her attention on him and saw the first signs of waking. She smiled.

"You back with us, Smooth Operator?" she asked, a light chuckle in her voice hiding the worry she'd been feeling ever since the mission began and ramped up during the battle.

"Arcee?" Jack groaned. Damn his head hurt! "What happened?"

Arcee smirked. "Optimus backhanded you when you inserted the Key." she informed him.

Jack suddenly remembered, the memory slamming into his head almost painfully. He had been allowed by Orion Pax to place the Key in the slot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Everything had been alright until he had slid the Key halfway in. Suddenly Orion had flailed against the action and just as he slid the Key the rest of the way in he felt a powerful hit and went flying. He didn't recall anything else.

"Did it work?" Jack asked.

"We got Optimus back," Arcee told him. "And Megatron and Airachnid are dead. Ratchet killed Airachnid and Prime killed Megatron."

"Well that's two less 'Cons we have to worry about," Jack sighed, relieved that everything had worked out.

"We need to have a talk, Jack," Arcee continued after she let the news sink in.

Jack opened his eyes and squinted at Arcee. "Am I going to like this?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Do you know how bondings work on Cybertron?"

"No, no one's ever said anything," Jack shrugged.

"Cybertronians bond for life, Jack," she told him. "Even after one in the bonding goes offline, the other remains faithful to that bond for life. You know that the physical side isn't an issue for my species, but the emotional level is very intense."

Jack thought through the implications of what she had just told him. Then he thought of human lifespans compared to Cybertronian lifespans. He shuddered to think what Arcee would go through for perhaps millenia after he died if they were bonded.

"It's not a good idea for us, huh?" he asked, his tone of voice letting it be obvious that he was disappointed.

Arcee could tell he understood the implications of what she was talking about. "Maybe not, but it doesn't change the fact that the feelings I have for you are what would be felt in any true bonding," she let him know. "The only question is, what do you feel for me? Friend, partner, more...?"

"A whole lot more," Jack told her honestly.

Arcee sighed in relief. She had been unsure if she should even broach the deep topic, but Optimus had been right. It was time she was honest with him and herself.

"But do you think we could date for a while and work our way to a bonding?" Jack asked. He looked up at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "I think Mom will be able to handle it a little better if we go out on at least _**one**_ date."

Arcee laughed. "I think that can be arranged," she told him. She gave him an amused smile. "Just nothing like those films on the internet, though. Our plumbing doesn't work the same way, after all," she teased him.

Jack groaned. "I am definitely going to put parental controls on the internet here," he sighed. "That was way more information about your viewing habits than I needed."

Arcee laughed again. "I think Ratchet would have something to say if you tried to alter the computer settings. He likes watching soap operas," she told him. She took Jack's hand in her larger one. "I'm going to go get your Mom. She's been worried."

"Thanks, Arcee," Jack told her. "Is this where we kiss now?"

"We'll work our way up to that on our date, Romeo," she told him, then stood up. "I'll go get June and then come back later."

Three days later Jack and Bulkhead were released from the med bay. Bulkhead looked much better, and was completely recovered. Jack still felt some discomfort from the concussion, but he was well enough to leave the care of Ratchet and his Mom. Now they were all in the main control room, the families as well as the kids and Autobots. Optimus stepped forward.

"A year ago three youths came into our midst. At first it was our intention to protect them due to the Decepticons knowing about them, but it quickly became apparent that they were much more than just protective charges. Jack, Miko, and Raf have become our friends, our allies, and most importantly a part of our family. They now work beside us to ensure the safety of this planet, and we are grateful for their friendship and support.

"During this latest crisis, my actions placed a greater responsibility on all three of them, and one in particular, than perhaps had been wise. I am impressed that all three rose to the challenge, and the result is that I am here with you today. I owe you three, as well as my team, my life. It is a debt I shall never forget.

"As for the families of these three individuals, know this. I pledge myself and my team to your protection. I also pledge our continued friendship. Thank you for being the supportive families that you have shown yourselves to be."

Optimus turned and took a small metal box from Ratchet. "I also would like to bestow official recognition on five individuals. Jack, Miko, Raf, June Darby, and Special Agent Fowler, I would like to bestow upon you the honorary title of Autobot. These medallions are engraved with the symbol of the Autobots. You will always be one of us, regardless of what our future paths are."

He leaned down and handed each of them a medallion, which fit neatly in the palm of their hands. When he had done so, he nodded at everyone and then left the control room. Everyone else mingled for awhile and then the families began to gather their things and eventually left the base. Fowler went back to Washington, DC to meet with his superiors, while June Darby went home. Jack, Miko, and Raf stayed as they wanted to spend time with their friends. The nightmare was over, and Optimus Prime was now back among them.

_A/N: I ended it there as I have decided to do a sequel dealing with Jack and Arcee, but also dealing with the question of what happens with the Key now. I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you everyone who has taken the time to read it all. Gregg._


End file.
